


Figure in the Hall (One shot)

by dweebletpri



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Spooky, Yikes, first anything on this site, horror(kinda?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweebletpri/pseuds/dweebletpri
Summary: A girl is exploring an old house when she is approached by a mysterious figure.





	Figure in the Hall (One shot)

A shiver went down her spine. She felt eyes on her as every step made the old floor creak. She spun around. There was no one in sight. Her shaking hands made the dim glow her flashlight provided shaky. Her eyes scanned the darkness warily. Lightning flickered and the shadows on the walls vanished for only a second. 

She spun around to see the silhouette of an eerily thin figure, made all the more terrifying by the accompanying roll of thunder. Their sickly yellow eyes were sunken in, and the bags under their eyes were a bruised purple. Its face was shock white, and it’s entire body appeared to be holding itself together with nothing but bloody bandages. 

She kept the pathetically weak light of her flashlight fixed on the figure as they slowly made their way towards her, which prompted her to run. The figure screeched. A truly horrifying sound- the moans of the damned and the agony of bloody murder. She didn’t dare look behind her as she could clearly hear the thudding footsteps of whatever the hell was chasing her through the ancient abode. 

There was a loud crack, immediately followed by the sound of unkept hardwood splintering, then an even louder screech as the figure fell seven stories and landed on the dirty marble tiles with a sickening thud. 

She breathed a sigh of relief.

It was over. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sry its so short lol)
> 
> This is the first story I've posted on anything ever... any and all constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
